icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
T. J. Oshie
| birth_place = Mount Vernon, Washington | ntl_team = USA | draft = 24th overall | draft_year = 2005 | draft_team = St. Louis Blues | career_start = 2008 }} Timothy Leif "T. J." Oshie (born December 23, 1986) is an American professional ice hockey right winger for the Washington Capitals of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected by the St. Louis Blues in the first round, 24th overall, of the 2005 NHL Entry Draft, after attending Everett High School before transferring after his freshman year. He then spent the first seven years of his NHL career with the St. Louis Blues before being traded to the Washington Capitals in 2015. Early years Born in Mount Vernon, Washington, Oshie was raised in Everett, north of Seattle, and was on ice at age five in the Seattle Junior Hockey Association, where he played for ten years.http://www.seattlejrtotems.com/page/show/43476-t-j-oshie Following his parents' amicable divorce, he lived in Stanwood with his mother Tina and attended Stanwood High School for his freshman year. In 2002, Oshie moved to Warroad, Minnesota, where his parents were originally from, and lived with his father, Tim, and his father's cousin. He attended Warroad High School, where he was a star player on the hockey team for three seasons, leading the club to two Minnesota State Class A titles in 2003 and 2005. He made the state's All-Tournament Team all three years. With 100 points (37 goals and 63 assists) in 31 games as a senior, he led all Minnesota high school players in scoring, subsequently being named to the 2005 Associated Press and Pioneer Press All-State First Team and finishing as a Minnesota Mr. Hockey Finalist. At the completion of his senior season with the Warriors in 2004–05, he joined the Sioux Falls Stampede of the United States Hockey League (USHL) for 11 games. In the off-season, he was selected 24th overall by the St. Louis Blues in the 2005 NHL Entry Draft. Playing career Amateur Following his draft, Oshie played for the University of North Dakota men's ice hockey team in the Western Collegiate Hockey Association (WCHA) for three seasons. Scoring a team-leading 24 goals as a freshman, he added 21 assists for 45 points total. He also set a school record with nine game-winning goals in the season, which also led all NCAA players. At the end of his debut season, he was named to the WCHA All-Rookie Team and the WCHA Final Five All-Tournament Team. In his sophomore year, Oshie improved to 52 points (17 goals and 35 assists), ranking second in team scoring. He earned Third Team All-WCHA and received the Fighting Sioux's Cliff "Fido" Purpur Award, given to the player who demonstrates hard work and determination while generating excitement on the ice. Following North Dakota's WCHA playoff run, Oshie led all players with eight points (four goals and four assists) in the 2006 NCAA Tournament, earning NCAA West All-Tournament honors. He played his last season with North Dakota as a junior, recording 45 points in 42 games. St. Louis Blues On May 13, 2008, Oshie opted to forgo his senior season at North Dakota and signed with the St. Louis Blues. He scored his first career NHL goal on October 22, 2008, against the Detroit Red Wings. Oshie quickly became a fan favorite due to his fast and energetic style of play. Playing in 57 games, he scored 14 goals and 25 assists for 39 points during his rookie year. At the end of the season, he won the NHL's 2008–09 "Goal of the Year" honors, a fan-voted contests on the NHL's website. Oshie broke his ankle in a fight with Samuel Påhlsson during a blowout loss against the Columbus Blue Jackets early in the 2010–11 season, missing three months due to the injury. In 2013–14, Oshie had 21 goals and 39 assists for a career-high 60 points."T.J. Oshie". hockeydb.com. Retrieved July 2, 2015. in 2015.]] Washington Capitals On July 2, 2015, Oshie was traded by the Blues to the Washington Capitals in exchange for Troy Brouwer, Pheonix Copley and a third-round draft pick in 2016. Oshie wears number 77 for the Capitals, his previous number 74 is currently worn by Capitals defenseman John Carlson. Oshie had a successful first season with the Capitals, often finding himself playing on the Capitals' top line with Alexander Ovechkin and Nicklas Bäckström. Oshie finished the season with 51 points helping the team win their second Presidents' Trophy. During Game 1 of the Capitals' second round series against the Pittsburgh Penguins, Oshie scored a hat trick, the third goal of which came in overtime, giving the Capitals a 4–3 win. Despite this, the Capitals would lose the series in six games. International play United States }} Oshie represented the United States at the 2006 World Junior Championships in Vancouver. Following the Blues' elimination in the 2009 Stanley Cup playoffs, he received his first senior national team callup for the 2009 IIHF World Championship, also competing in the 2010 Championship, scoring four goals and two assists in six games. In 2012, he was the last addition of the American roster after the Blues were eliminated in the first round of the 2012 playoffs. On January 1, 2014, Oshie was named to the American roster for the 2014 Winter Olympics, along with Blues teammates David Backes and Kevin Shattenkirk. Oshie was a player on the "bubble," as he was one of several American-born players being considered for one of Team USA's final roster spots. Oshie was eventually chosen in large part due to his high success rate in shootouts. On February 15, in a preliminary-round game against Russia, Oshie was repeatedly selected by Team USA Head Coach Dan Bylsma to participate in a shootout that ultimately resulted in a 3–2 American victory. Oshie was the first of three shooters to face goaltender Sergei Bobrovsky in the shootout, followed by teammates James van Riemsdyk and Joe Pavelski. After the score remained tied after the first three rounds, international rules stipulated that coaches could re-use players as often as desired. Oshie was subsequently tabbed by Bylsma five consecutive times, ultimately converting four of six shot attempts, including the shootout-winner in the eighth round. Personal life Oshie has three siblings, a brother Taylor and two sisters, Tawni and Aleah Hangsleben. He attended the University of North Dakota in Grand Forks for three years, majoring in general studies. His first cousin, Gary Sargent, and second cousin, Henry Boucha, played in the NHL. Oshie and his wife Lauren Cosgrove Oshie have two daughters, Lyla and Leni. Oshie is from the Anishinaabe or Ojibwe Nation; his name in the Ojibwe language, or Anishnaabemowin, "Keeway Gaaboo," means "Coming Home."http://section8ahockeyblog.blogspot.ca/2008/04/keeway-gaaboo-symbol-of-pride-for.html Giiwe translates roughly as "s/he returns home." If the -aaboo in Gaaboo refers to water, then this name may evoke the poetic image of water that, by traveling downhill inevitably will find its way home to a larger body of water, such as the Great Lakes or the sea. His father is Anishnaabe."The Hug Heard Around The World". Sports on Earth. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards and honors References External links * T. J. Oshie's stats on hockeydb *T. J. Oshie on Yahoo! Sports *T. J. Oshie on CBSSports.com *T. J. Oshie on HockeysFuture.com *T.J. Oshie on FightingSioux.com *Seattle Junior Hockey Association Category:Born in 1986 Category:American ice hockey players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:St. Louis Blues draft picks Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Sioux Falls Stampede alumni Category:North Dakota Fighting Hawks alumni Category:Washington Capitals players